


Aphrodite's Love Tattoos

by SonofMnemosyne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofMnemosyne/pseuds/SonofMnemosyne
Summary: Aphrodite, in ancient times, made it so everyone eventually gets a tattoo representing their soulmate and it changes as you get closer to your soulmate. Now, in modern times, Percy, Nico, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Reyna are going to Camp Half-Blood for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Percy's POV

I don't see the point of soulmates. Why can't we just find love for ourselves?  
My mom's soulmate, if you can call him that, was an asshole. Since his death, thank the gods, her tattoo changed from a poker chip to an English book. She then met my wonderful stepfather Paul Blofis, but why didn't she just meet Paul and not fucking Gabe in the first place? Aphrodite is messed up.  
Anyways, my tattoo is a book with a grey owl on the cover and a title in a language that looks like Greek, but I can't read it. I guess I won't be able to until I meet her. I guess she's a bookworm, which might be a problem. She'll probably want another bookworm, but I don't read because of my Dyslexia. I hope everything works out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Annabeth's POV:

I think my soulmate might have problems. I'm pretty sure they have a split personality. Sometimes my tattoo is a pen, sometimes a cookie, sometimes a sword. But they all agree on one thing, the color blue. Each tattoo is colored in only shades of blue. That's totally not weird.  
I have not gotten lucky with these tattoos. First, my dad gets a tattoo for my mom, the goddess Athena. But alas, they can't be together. Then my dad got a tattoo for my horrid stepmother. Because of her, I have to live at camp fulltime. I hope I get better luck this time around, but I am not a big fan of blue. It reminds me of Poseidon or Zeus, hopefully Zeus. This guy might just be the one to get me a quest, he must be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper's Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Piper's POV:

A lightning bolt. A freaking lightning bolt on my forehead. I'm gonna kill my soulmate. I look like freaking Harry Potter, not that I don't like Harry Potter, but kids can be cruel. I stare at the electric blue bolt everyday in the mirror, wondering what it means. Maybe my soulmate is Harry Potter, who knows? I just hope that they're still alive, and not dead in a freak lightning storm accident. Usually if he was dead it would change, but what if I'm destined to love a corpse or something. That would be scary. Hopefully he justs loves electricity or something. Who knows? 

Back to me. I'm Piper McLean. That's right, the daughter of famous actor Tristan McLean. You probably wished you had famous parents, but believe me, it's terrible. Get used to be neglected all the time. I had to steal a car to get my father's attention. He sent to this school, where my gym teacher decided to take my best friend and I to a weird camp, Camp Half-Blood he calls it? 


	4. Jason Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Oh gods, oh gods. I, Jason Grace, son of Zeus, is going to make love with a bird. At least, that what my tattoo suggests. What else could a colorful feather in front of a heart mean? All the other campers are going to laugh. The son of Zeus in love with a bird? Please, I'll have to go in hiding. 

My friend Annabeth has tried to talk some sense into me. You know, after she realized her tattoo had nothing tondo with me. I hope she meets another son of Zeus. I would love to have a brother. Anyways, she said that maybe the girl of my dreams is a birdwatcher or something. That would be incredibly boring though. Who wants to spend all their time watching birds? At least it would be better than an actual bird though.


	5. Leo Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Leo's POV:

My tattoo is alive. No, seriously. Every once in a while, sparks fly off of it. It's sorta like magic. The sparks come from a cave on the island.

Oh, sorry, let me explain the design of my tattoo. It's an island, I think, with a cave, a forest, and a beach. That totally makes sense. 

Wait! I just had an idea! My future love life is stuck on a damn island and is trying to send smoke signals. That explains the sparks! I gotta Pipes. 

Shut up, Piper! Sorry, she thinks I'm just jumping to conclusions with this one. I think she's just scared that her lover is Frankenstein's monster. Give me sometime and I can definitely make a monster worthy of Piper. I don't know if I can deal with it if it has a phobia of fire though, because I'm flaming. No, seriously. My hair is on fire. It happens every once in a while, when my emotions are out if check, like when I think too much of my soulmate. Piper's laughing and pointing at my crouch right now, so I gotta go.


	6. Calypso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso's tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Calypso's POV:

Sometime, someday, I will meet my soulmate. 

He will come and we will explore the world together. I'm tired of this dreary existence on this beautifully stupid island. 

I can't wait to meet my soulmate. According to my tattoo, they're fiery. My tattoo is of a beautiful dragon. It's super realistic, sometimes I can feel the heat from it's fire. The dragon is also metallic, like it's an automaton or something. I hope my soulmate is the dragon's inventor and not the actual dragon. That would just be weird.


End file.
